The Ultimate Plan
by the girl you wouldn't expect
Summary: Obviously Tadashi is alive in this story because I'm in denial like everyone else. Hiro get's mad at Callaghan for being the reason Tadashi is dead, or so he thought. When Hiro see's that his brother is alive, he has a hard time believing it. Eventually, They have to team up and stop Callaghan before it's too late WARNING Contains spoilers. Do not read if you haven't seen the movie
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Plan

A big Hero 6 Fanfiction

Normal POV 

Hiro lay in his bed, thinking. "Why would Baymax say Tadashi is here? He isn't, and Baymax is robot; therefore he can't mean it figuratively. He's the most literal speaking thing I've ever seen and heard. Could it be that Tadashi is…no, I can't think like that. I can't afford to. Not again." Hiro said, hugging himself. Every time the marshmallow looking nurse bot was activated, he claimed that Tadashi was here. The fourteen year old genius was getting over the initial shocks of losing his last direct family member, but couldn't help wonder why Baymax insisted something so ludicrous.

The grieving, along with pursuing the man in the kabuki mask provided Hiro with more than enough on his plate; but Aunt Cass still pressed him to attend SFIT. Given that she didn't exactly know what Hiro was up to, the younger Hamada brother didn't blame her for pushing him.

Letting out a deep and tired sigh, Hiro said "Ouch," and Baymax activated. "C'mon buddy, we're all meeting at Fred's." He said, walking out the door. Baymax followed, letting out a "Tadashi was here."

'Hmm, Maybe Baymax finally understands Tadashi's gone.' Hiro mused, taking note of how Baymax said 'was' versus 'is' this time.

"Alright, everybody got the plan?" Hiro asked. All of Tadashi's friends nodded, Fred most eagerly. "Everyone got their upgrades. Everyone ready?" Hiro asked again. "Yeah, let's do this." Gogo said with determination. Hiro nodded and they headed to the abandoned warehouse where Hiro had first encountered the masked man.

"Alright, let's go!" Hiro cried, bursting through the door. As soon as he did so, a hoard of microbots knocked them backwards and sent them all tumbling on the floor.

Quickly regaining his composure, Hiro charged into the building in search of the masked man. Hiro finally found him. The creep was watching him from a ledge above. "Baymax, get the mask." Hiro ordered. "Will it improve your emotional state?" Baymax questioned. "Absolutely. Now do it!" Hiro ordered, pointing at the man.

The robot flew to the man and attempted to remove the mask, but failed. The rest of the gang then joined them. They managed to corner the man and Hiro stood right in front of him while Wasabi held him against the wall with his laser induced plasma ray hands.

"Now, we finally get to see who you really are." Hiro said darkly, reaching for the mask.

The young boy couldn't help but feel anxious as he grabbed for the mask. For a split and simple second, Hiro hoped that it would be Tadashi behind the mask. It was a hopeless wish and an odd one, but Hiro would give anything to see his older brother once more. Tadashi didn't deserve to die. He was young, healthy, innocent even. Hiro breathed in and out and yanked the mask off in one clean swipe.

Who he did see behind the mask however, still greatly shocked him.  
>"C-Callaghan?!" He sputtered in shock and confusion. All of them were in shock, Wasabi even backed up from the man in disbelief. The professor remained silent. "B-but y-you. W-we saw you. Th-the f-fire. And T-Tadashi." Hiro said, not able to form a sentence. After a minute of processing this, Hiro realized he must've used the mircobots to shield himself from the fire, but the question remained; why?<p>

"Tadashi went in to _save_ you." Hiro said, voice cracking. "That was his own fault." Callaghan responded coldly. Hiro's eyes pricked with sadness and tears at the heartless professor's words, but it was quickly replaced with unbridled rage. Something in him snapped at the harsh reality of his brother's professor's true identity. He glared at Callaghan as angrily as he could and said in a tone just as emotionless as the man before him "Baymax. _Destroy_." Callaghan actually looked like he was afraid, bringing satisfaction to Hiro.

"My programming prevents me from harming another human being." Baymax replied. The glare never left Hiro's face as he ejected the healthcare chip and flung it across the cold floor. "Not anymore." He snarled. "Now Baymax, GET HIM!" He shouted, pointing at Callaghan. It all happened so fast, it took a while for his friend's to understand what was happening.

They all attempted to stop the robot, but it was no use; Baymax was far too powerful with Hiro's fighting chip and lack of Tadashi's healthcare one. "Hiro, call it off. This isn't part of the plan!" Fred cried from across the room. Blinded by fury, Hiro ignored him.  
>"Hurry Baymax, he's getting away!" Hiro shouted. The nurse bot aimed its fist at Callaghan, but the traitorous professor had taken back possession of his mask and safely evacuated the building just as Honey Lemon shoved the healthcare chip back into Baymax.<p>

The robots eyes went from red back to their innocent black color. He blinked before looking around the room. "My healthcare code has been violated. I apologize for any distress I may have caused you." Baymax said. The gang glared at Hiro, Honey Lemon with a frightened expression.  
>"What you just did, we never signed up for." Wasabi said accusingly.<p>

"We said we'd catch the guy. That's IT." Gogo spat, pointing at Hiro in anger.

Hiro felt a pang of guilt, but it was quickly washed away in remembrance of what he had just discovered. He pushed Gogo's finger away from him and glared back at the gang. "I NEVER should have let you help me!" He shouted, climbing onto Baymax. "Hiro, wait!" Honey Lemon pleaded, Fred doing the same.

"Baymax, thrusters." He said, ignoring his friend's pleas to stay and think things over. The robot took off, leaving his friends all alone.

Once in the garage, Hiro desperately climbed off of Baymax. "Did you scan him?" He asked anxiously. Baymax attempted to read the scan, but a less than pleasant sound escaped from the robot. "My scanner seems to have discontinued to work." He reported monotone. Hiro growled in frustration, yanked the helmet of Baymax's suit off, hooked it to the computer, and then placed it back onto the nurse bot. "There. Is it working?!" He asked impatiently.

"My scanners are operational." Baymax reported. Hiro sighed in relief, happy that they could finally end the Callaghan drama. Going in to open Baymax's access port, he found that it was jammed. He pressed harder to no avail.

"Baymax, open your access port." Hiro demanded. "Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?" Baymax asked. "Yes." Hiro stated as if it were obvious, still trying to open the circular port.

"Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked, cocking his head to the side.

In actuality, Hiro was nothing short of an emotional breakdown, but he couldn't let Baymax know that.

"Yes." He said firmly, before ceasing his glare a bit and saying "I don't know. Just open it!" frustratingly. Baymax didn't give in. "Is this what Tadashi wanted?" he asked. That did it. Hiro completely lost it. Tears pricked his now stinging eyes. He slammed his fists against Baymax with all the force he could muster and cried out "Tadashi's GONE!"

A few silent seconds past.

"Tadashi's...gone." Hiro whispered sorrowfully. Baymax's scanner made a little noise, which didn't go unnoticed by Hiro; though the fourteen year old made nothing of it.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said as usual. Hiro closed his eyes shut and practically squeezed the life out of Baymax. "No he's not." He said bitterly. "Tadashi is here." He repeated, louder. "Why?! Why do you keep saying that?!" Hiro asked. Baymax stayed silent.

Hiro shook his head and sat down on the floor, sulking. Then, he heard a faint rattling from outside the garage. "Guys?" Hiro questioned, becoming alert. No response.

The sound of a trashcan being knocked over came not too long after. Hiro was up and about in seconds. "Fred? Honey Lemon?" Hiro questioned. Again, nothing but silence. He walked out of the garage slowly and saw no one. Rubbing his sore, blotchy red eyes, Hiro looked across the front yard carefully.

The younger Hamada swore he saw a shadow moving and gasped. "If that's Callaghan, I'll hunt him down myself. No Baymax or stupid 'friends' to stop me." Hiro said, running after the shady figure.

The shadow crossed streets about four times, hoping to get out of anyone's line of sight. It was all too bad that Hiro was doing everything in his power not to lose him. The depressed boy genius was running as fast as his scrawny little legs could carry him, not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

He managed to corner the figure into a wall in an alleyway, and suddenly thought it wasn't a good idea. The figure was much taller than Hiro. Also, he looked immensely more muscular than the lanky boy. Then, a wave of familiarity crossed Hiro's mind and eyes. This person looked oddly recognizable. Almost too recognizable. As if Hiro knew him his entire life.

"Tadashi?" Hiro whispered in disbelief, before shaking his head and falling to the floor. "Why am I always seeing you everywhere?! It shouldn't be this hard to get over the loss of someone!" Hiro shouted to no one in particular. "Then again, how should I know? It's never happened to me. Well, once, but I was three. Like I remember. It's not fair. Why are you everywhere I go? Why can't I just let you go?" Hiro asked, eyes shut tightly, almost pleading to the world for an answer.

Hiro then felt the man embrace him in a tight hug. Confused, Hiro opened his eyes, but his vision was blocked because the man pressed Hiro's face into his chest. It was all the same. The warmth of the hug, the smell, even the breathing patterns from the other person. It was so much like Tadashi, Hiro wanted to cry.

He sighed and melted into the hug anyway.

'I'm clearly a hopeless case. Melting into the hug of someone who could potentially be a serial killer.' Hiro thought.

"It's okay bonehead." The soft voice spoke to him. Hiro froze. Only one person in the entire world called him that. And that was…but it couldn't be. Callaghan even said hinted so himself. His brother was gone, wasn't he?

So many questions were endlessly pouring into Hiro's brain, sending it to overdrive. The poor boy couldn't focus on the world around him and he felt woozy. Thankfully, he didn't black out, but he did pull out of the hug. As soon as he did, he felt coldness rip into his sides, but chose to ignore it.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from me? What are you doing following me around? Who do you think you are, messing with my mind?" Hiro demanded, pushing the figure into the wall.

"Hiro, it's me. It's your big brother. I'm here." He said softly. Traces of guilt laced his tone.

"That can't be true." Hiro stated. 'Can it?' he though. He furiously shook his head. He refused to believe it. Refused to get his hopes up just to watch them fall. This was clearly a heartless prank most likely pulled by Callaghan just to mess with his mind.

"Stop it. Go away." Hiro said bitterly.

"Hiro, just let me explain." The voice said calmly. Hiro was bewildered.

'Everything about him is just like Tadashi. The voice, the patience, the calmness, the build, the empathy. It's so surreal, it's hurting.' Hiro thought painfully. He almost wanted to hear the man out. But a part of him. A small ever hopeful part of him, willed himself to believe that Tadashi was alive. That the man before him really was his brother.

"Hiro, just come with me. Just hear me out. What have you got to lose?" it reasoned. Hiro said nothing, but dragged the man out into the street, where lights were shining.

When the pair were out in the open, Hiro nearly lost his lunch at what he saw. There was Tadashi in all his non burned glory. Flesh and blood. Perfectly okay. Alive and healthy. But how?

"T-Tadashi? But how?" Hiro asked, a million more questions flooding into his brain. Tadashi shushed the smaller boy and led him to an apartment complex. Hiro looked to the older boy for an explanation, but Tadashi made no move to say anything.

They headed into one of the rooms and Tadashi locked the door shut.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen. You can ask me all the questions you want, but let me say what I have to say first. Deal?" Tadashi said, sitting on the bed. Hiro followed his bothers actions. "Deal." He said almost inaudibly.

"Okay, it all began about a week or so before the showcase. Krei had somehow got ahold of a teleportation device and was ready to test it on a human. The only volunteer happened to be Abigail Callaghan; yes, Callaghan's daughter. She was put in a pod and send through the portal. But something went wrong. Krei miscalculated or something, but bottom line, Abigail got trapped in one end of the portal; an alternate dimension. That's why Callaghan hates Krei so much.

Now you're probably wondering how I know any of this, and the truth is, I shouldn't even know half of it. I was going into Callaghan's office to ask him how to lengthen the battery life of Baymax, when I found that he wasn't there. I did however notice that a file was up on his computer. Now you know I don't snoop, but the title was something you couldn't miss or ignore. It was labeled, 'Revenge plan.' I couldn't help but sneak a peek and I found a video of the entire thing.

His revenge plan was to steal Baymax after I finished him and program him to kill Krei. I thought about trying to talk some sense into him after I discovered what I did, but thought better of it. I observed him for a while and eventually, he updated his revenge plan and was planning to confiscate the most promising invention at the showcase.

I knew that would be whatever you came up with, so I had a plan ready too. I would run in the building pretending to go save Callaghan, when in actuality, I had a neurotransmitter band with me too. I copied your designs and blueprints to make another in time for the showcase. Then, when I ran in, I snuck into a small room right by the entrance of where the showcase was and shielded myself with microbots.

After that, I secretly followed Callaghan and realized the extent of what he was up to and then went into hiding myself. That included faking my own death and for that, you can't understand how sorry I am Hiro. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like to feel like you lost your brother. I don't know what I would've done if I ever lost you." Tadashi said, guilty beyond a reasonable doubt look etched across his features.

He looked at Hiro uneasily and waited for the boy to say something. Anything really.

"I could've helped. Why didn't you tell me? Why make me go through all this?" Hiro asked, starting up his thousands of questions. He was angry about the lies, but relieved that Tadashi was alive.

"The same reason you wouldn't have told me if you were in my situation. I wanted to keep you safe bonehead. I didn't want you getting involved." Tadashi responded.

"Okay, but why did you have to pretend you were dead?" Hiro asked.

"Callaghan was getting on to me. I could tell by the way he kept asking me questions about Baymax and my lack of response. He knew that I knew something. If I made it look like I was dead, he would have no reason to have his guard up." Tadashi explained.

"Oay, that makes sense. Next question: Is this why Baymax kept saying "Tadashi is here"?" Hiro asked. This was what he was most curious about.

Tadashi looked sheepish and took his hat off. He sighed and smiled lightly at Hiro. "Yeah. I might've checked up on you a few times. When I did, I would hear Baymax say I was there and I got nervous, thinking you'd catch on, but you didn't. Then, when I found out that Baymax's scanner was damaged, I figured I could see how you were doing just now. I forgot how smart you were though, and that you'd have his scanner up and running in no time. That's when he scanned the area and found me once more. I panicked and ran away and well, you know the rest from there." Tadashi said.

Hiro let out a smile. A genuine one. The first real smile he'd had since the news of Tadashi's 'death'. "I knew it wasn't figurative. Baymax can't be figurative. He's a robot. I had the tiniest inkling that you were alive, but the logical part of my brain forced me to believe you were gone." Hiro said. Tadashi smiled back and wrapped Hiro in a hug. Hiro returned it this time.

"That's all the questions you've got?" Tadashi asked, a bit surprised. Hiro chuckled. "Heck no Tadashi. I'm just giving you a break for now. I can't wait to see Aunt Cass's face when she sees that you're still alive." Hiro exclaimed, pulling out of the hug. Tadashi stiffened and grasped Hiro's shoulders; forcing the boy to look into his eyes. The atmosphere became a bit too serious for Hiro's liking.

"Hiro listen to me very carefully. Just because you found out I'm alive, doesn't mean life is all sunshine and lollipops. Callaghan is still out to kill Krei. He needs to be stopped. That means that no one can know I'm alive, got it?" Tadashi asked carefully. Hiro slouched his shoulders. "But- "No buts Hiro. You're not even supposed to know. This is dangerous. Lives are at stake. Once Krei is stopped, shout out to the world that I'm alive for all I care, but for now, no one knows I'm alive. You need to stay believing that I'm gone until then. Okay?" He asks. Hiro unwillingly nods, accepting the circumstances.

The younger boy then feels his phone vibrate. "Who is it?" Tadashi asks. Hiro looks at the phone. "Honey Lemon." Hiro responds, noting the faint blush arising on Tadashi's cheeks.

Hiro answers it. "Yeah? Uh-huh. I'll be there soon. Yeah, I'm sorry too. No, don't worry, I'm not doing anything stupid. I just got hungry and I'm thinking things over. Don't worry about it, he's back in the garage at my place. No, I was just fixing his scanner. Yeah, okay I'm coming." He says, shutting it off.

"What'd she want?" Tadashi asked. "She said to meet them at Fred's house now. They're still pretty miffed at me, thinking I'll go out and do something unbelievably stupid." Hiro said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm plenty disappointed in you too Hiro." Tadashi admitted.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Hiro questioned. Then another thought struck him. "Hang on, how'd you know Baymax's scanner was broken just now too? You said you weren't following me, so how could you have known?" Hiro asked, getting a bit on edge.

"Hiro, calm down. I know you're not gonna be happy to hear this, but I might've kinda sorta maybe placed a tracking device in your hoodie for when you got trapped in a botfight and then used it later to just check in on you once in a while after I quote unquote 'died'." Tadashi said at an intense speed.

The older brother braced himself for Hiro's yelling, but to his surprise he got a hug instead. "Thanks for always being there for me. Even when I believed you weren't." Hiro said appreciatively, pulling back quickly to Tadashi's distaste. "I'd love to stay here with you, but like you said, people can't know you're alive. The gang's going to start questioning where I am if I don't get going right now and I need to sort things out." Hiro said, heading to the door reluctantly. Tadashi just as reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Dashi?" Hiro asked nervously. Tadashi perked up at the nickname Hiro hadn't used since he was a toddler. "When will I see you again?" He asked, trying not to sound too desperate. "I'll text you. Change my name to something people won't figure out is me." Tadashi said. Hiro nodded and headed out, feeling lightheaded.

For the first time in a long time, Hiro felt at ease. Happy that his brother was alive.

*Sighs.

Should I even continue this? Is it like too cheesy or forced? I don't know how good/bad it is. Just lemme know whatcha think.

-Girl you wouldn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Plan

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Hiro woke up to his phone buzzing. Groggily rubbing his eyes awake, he glanced at the blinding screen. The young teen's mouth curled into an involuntary smile as he read the name of who it was from.

Unlocking it, he was met with more than just that one message. The entire gang had texted him, in an attempt to check up on him. Groaning, he replied to all of them that he was fine.

In all honesty, Hiro was worried. The gang suspected something was up when his raged mood went to a slightly cheerful one after he left Tadashi's apartment. He hoped they wouldn't press the issue.

Hiro finally clicked on the message that was the source of his smile and his smile instantly grew wider upon reading it. The boy quickly got dressed, threw his blue hoodie on, and raced outside after calling a "Goodbye" out to his aunt.

'Wanna catch some lunch bonehead? On me.'

*Page break

"So this is where you've been eating? Some dinky diner in Frost Point?" Hiro asked, observing the place. It oddly enough had a pretty homey feeling to it. Paper lanterns adorned the ceiling, the floor had a checkered pattern, and the walls were decorated with past customers. A frame of some candy red headed girl caught his eye and he faintly thought she looked familiar. Ignoring it, he looked back at Tadashi for the answer to his question.

"Yup. It's far away from home, decent cheap food, and it's not popular so no one ever found me here." Tadashi explains, shoving his menu aside.

"Yeah, you did a real good job of staying hidden." Hiro mumbled accusingly, averting his gaze from Tadashi by staring at his menu, feigning interest in it.

The older boy had a guilty look, and Hiro suddenly felt guilty for making Tadashi feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. You had your reasons and I'm grateful that you told me the truth." Hiro apologized.

"It's fine. So what do you want to order?" Tadashi asked, not looking directly at Hiro. He was looking somewhat above the smaller boy, a trick that aided people in hiding something, or more importantly, _lying _about something. Hiro mentally cursed himself for thinking that Tadashi was lying to him. He told him the truth. He was _alive_. That was more than he could've hoped for.

"I'll just get whatever you're getting." Hiro said offhandedly, tossing his menu next to his brother's.

"Everything okay?" Tadashi asked after a few seconds pause.

"You're asking _me_?" Hiro asked in amusement.

Tadashi grinned sheepishly.

"I'm fine Hiro. You know that." Tadashi assured.

"Well, what have you been doing this whole time? I mean, you mentioned stopping Callaghan, so what've you come up with so far?" Hiro asked.

Before Tadashi could answer, the waitress came and asked for their drinks.

"Water please." Tadashi said as Hiro said "Coke." The waitress nodded and went to go get the drinks.

"Still as plain as ever?" Hiro asked with a quirked brow and smirk.

"Still as unhealthy as ever." Tadashi fired back with a grin.

"So anyways, my question." Hiro pressed as the waitress came back with their drinks.

Tadashi took a sip of his water.  
>"Well, I think it's better if you don't really know the specifics." Tadashi said nervously, as if he was afraid of how Hiro would react.<p>

"Oh okay. So you're just gonna act like there isn't a problem? That you can keep me in the dark so I can live a normal, happy, and problem free life? News flash big brother, I encountered Callaghan. This is my battle just as much as it is yours." Hiro said with a frown. The young teen didn't think he'd _need_ to convince Tadashi about this.

"Hiro, you of all people should understand why I don't want you to do this. I can't stand to see you getting hurt. Callaghan could've hurt you. Just let me handle it." Tadashi nearly begged.

"So it's okay if I grieve over your death for a few weeks, but if someone _could've _hurt me, you can't handle it? Because that's perfectly reasonable." Hiro said sarcastically, getting angrier.

Tadashi didn't have a response for this, which both fueled and lessened Hiro's anger. The young genius allowed his eyebrows to rise up again to their normal position, but he lightly clenched his fists under the table where Tadashi couldn't see.

"Hiro…" Tadashi started.

"What?" Hiro replied, trying not to use attitude in his tone.

"Erm, I heard they had good rice balls here. We should come sometime for a snack together." Tadashi said, adjusting his hat on his head.

"Avoiding the subject of interest as always." Hiro muttered to where Tadashi clearly heard it.

"Look Hiro, I just want to have fun. Let's make an agreement. You can bash on me for being an idiot all you want back at the apartment, but in public, let's just be normal brothers. Deal?" He asks. There's a pregnant pause and Tadashi worries that Hiro is about to dump his coke on him, but the boy surprises him with a small, tired smile.

"…So, you got a new hat. When? Why?" Hiro finally asked.

Tadashi smiled and twisted his hat around his head.

'He's trying. He's trying for me.' Tadashi thought with a grin and turned his attention back to his little brother.

"Yeah. About a day or two after my 'death.' Guess my head just felt naked." Tadashi said, noticing the way Hiro tensed when he said the word 'death'.

"Orange isn't really your color." Hiro says, attempting to continue the conversation.

"Yeah well I didn't want to wear the same hat and clothes. People would be bound to recognize me." Tadashi reasoned.

"That's true. I've never seen you wear khaki shorts either." Hiro noticed.

"In fact, you seem to have adopted my fashion sense in order to not look like yourself. A t-shirt with a plain white one underneath topped with a badass hoodie." Hiro said, a smirk playing at his lips.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, but gave a sheepish smile.

"If you're implying that I completely copied your fashion sense minus the hat, then you'd be 100% correct." He said with a light laugh. Hiro put both his hands on his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Tadashi looked pretty funny with Hiro's style on.

One of the things Hiro loved about Tadashi was his ability to go from furious to loving in a matter of seconds. A few moments ago he wanted to rip Tadashi's head off, but now he wanted to give him a hug.

Their food finally got to the table and Hiro looked at it in amusement. "Still ordering the same old huh?" the waitress asked rhetorically.

"You hate spicy food though." Hiro commented, glancing at the dish in front of him. Super spicy chicken wings.

"But you love them." Tadashi countered with a shrug.

"So, you eat them, because I eat them?" Hiro asked slowly, not fully comprehending it.

"Believe it or not Hiro, I missed you." Tadashi said, biting into a chicken wing, mouth burning from the heat, chugging his ice water down, and breathing heavily. Hiro laughed at the display and easily ate two wings in a row without a sip of his coke.

"Missed you too." The younger boy said, chowing down on his chicken wings like no tomorrow. After he finished, he finally drank a bit of his coke.

"I'll never understand how you ate those." Tadashi said, referring to Aunt Cass's mouth numbing chicken wings. Hiro just grinned cheekily and snagged one of Tadashi's wings, stuffing it in his mouth.

Having only finished one wing, Tadashi pushed his plate toward Hiro.

"Just take them. I won't be able to eat them." Tadashi said pitifully.

"I don't understand why you order these all the time if you can't eat them." Hiro mused, enjoying the spiciness.

"Well I usually tell them to take it easy on the hot sauce, but I didn't want to hold back now that you're here." Tadashi explained.

"So you don't usually burn your tongue? That's good news. I was gonna ask why you wanted your mouth to catch fire." Hiro said with a slight chuckle, licking the sauce off of his fingers.

"Well I never expected to see you here." Tadashi admitted, not realizing the weight of his words. Hiro visibly stiffened again, all signs of giddiness gone.

An awkward silence passed them. Those seemed to come along more often than not lately.

"So you weren't planning on coming back." Hiro stated rather than questioned. Tadashi gulped and took the remaining sip of his water.

"Hiro, that's not what I meant." Tadashi began.

"Then please enlighten me Tadashi. If I didn't find you two nights ago, would you have revealed yourself to me? Don't hold back, be as honest as you want. You would have, would you? Even if you stopped Callaghan." Hiro asked, more explaining it to himself than anything else right now.

Tadashi tugged at his orange hoodie nervously.  
>"Hiro, remember the deal." He said wearily.<p>

"I'm trying Tadashi I really am, but it's kind of hard when you drop a bomb like that." Hiro said darkly. Before his older brother could respond, Hiro dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and ran out of the diner without another word or glance to Tadashi. The older brother sighed and covered his face in his hands.

Footsteps approached Tadashi from behind and settled a warm, but dark hand on Tadashi.

"Good job boy. You're proving to be more useful than I thought. Remember, as long as the little one doesn't stay on good terms with you, he'll be safe." It muttered, causing Tadashi to hold back his inner thoughts which consisted of various curse words.

This man was the reason he had to be vague with Hiro. This man was the reason he couldn't tell him the truth. The reason he had to hurt Hiro. And he hated him for it.

BUM BUM BUUUUUUM

So the plot started before the plot even started and honestly, it confused even me. So who does that mysterious voice belong to? I wonder…

Is it Callaghan? Nah, too cliché.

Is it maybe Krei?

Geez I dunno. What do you think?

Guess all you want, but only I know who it really is ;)

-Girl you wouldn't expect


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Plan

Chapter 3

Hiro's POV

I walked home with an angry expression etched into my face. What point is there to hang out with Tadashi if he so clearly wasn't planning on even coming back in the first place? He seemed perfectly happy with staying hidden. The fact that I knew the truth didn't make me feel better at all anymore.

How he could be so nonchalant about cutting off all contact with me was beyond me. I wanted to punch him in the face. Torn between feeling happy that he was alive and pissed off that he lied to me like that, I let out a groan of frustration and pull at my hair.

It's like he didn't care about what he was and _is_ doing to me. Doesn't he see how much it hurts when he says things like that? It's like now that Tadashi's here, it'll never be the same. _He _isn't the same. He's less concerned of my feelings or something. I still think he's hiding something, but the only way I'll get anything out of him is if I go to his apartment which right now, is the place I least want to be.

Sighing, I kicked an empty can along with me. When I got to the café, Aunt Cass engulfed me in a hug to which I halfheartedly returned. I wasn't exactly in a hugging mood right now.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" She asked me with concern.

"Nothing Aunt Cass. I just wanna be alone." I say to her, heading upstairs. She doesn't say anything to my relief.

Tadashi's POV

I lay on my bed with a frown. It's been two days since I've seen Hiro after the whole 'diner episode.'

I so badly wanted to take it all back. Everything I said to Hiro is something I wouldn't ever say, but _he_ is making me do this to my brother.

I feel like a horrible brother. Probably because I am. Maybe I should text Hiro to come here and talk. My apartment is the only place that _he _can't place tabs on me so I can talk to Hiro privately. I settle on it and swipe my phone out, sending Hiro some texts.

I wait for a few minutes and feel my hopes drop when I don't get a response. Hiro always checks his phone the second he gets a text, meaning that he's obviously ignoring me. I try texting him again, but he still doesn't answer. I call him three times with no success. He must really be mad and he has every right to be.

If only I could get him here, I could tell him I didn't mean it. If he didn't find me that night, I probably would've approached him myself.

I called him once more, hoping he'd pick up, but already believing he wouldn't.

Hiro's POV

Ugh, three texts and missed calls from Tadashi. He needs to give it up. Nothing he says can make me feel better. Well, okay that's a lie. Somehow, Tadashi always knows exactly what to say and I know I'll feel better if I talk to him. Still, I refuse to read the messages.

I'm about to go downstairs to see if Aunt Cass needs anything when my phone rings yet again. I look at the ID and sure enough, it's Tadashi again. Rolling my eyes, I open the door, but something stops me.

Somehow, I'm just compelled to answer the phone because despite how mad I am, I still care about Tadashi. I could never hate him no matter what he did, even if it does hurt me. So against my better judgment, I pick up my phone and click answer.

"You have exactly thirty seconds starting…now." I say straightforwardly.

"Did you get my messages?" he asks hastily. I'm guessing he's happy that I even picked up judging by his tone of voice.

"Twenty-seven seconds." I say in a bored tone.

"Did you read them?!" He asks anxiously.

"Twenty-five seconds." I reply.

"Hiro, please come to my apartment. I need to talk to you in person. It's really important." He says quickly.

"Are you dying?" I ask.

"Wha- no." He says in a confused manner.

"Eighteen seconds." I inform him, still looking at my watch.

"Hiro please! I swear it's worth your time. Come on, I know you better than anyone. I wouldn't be insisting something while you're pissed off unless it meant something." He pleads.

I contemplate what he says for a few seconds.

"Hiro?" He asks.

"Five seconds." I say, getting ready to hang up. Worth my time or not, his words had hurt me more than Callaghan's had.

"Hiro!" He wailed.

"Three…two." I count down, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"HIROIDIDN'TMEANITI'MBEINGBLACKMAILED." He says so loudly that I heard it, but so quickly, I barely understood.

I put the phone back on my ear, letting his slur of words register in my mind. He crammed that entire sentence in less than a second. That surprised me since he usually talks so annoyingly slow and patient.

"Hiro?" he breathed, sounding so drained of hope.

"By who?" I ask flatly.

"Please come here. I'll explain everything." He promised, sounding relieved beyond belief.

"I'll be there in five. And you better explain it all. If you avoid even _one_ of my questions, I'm out like a light." I threaten, hanging up before he can respond.

I shove the phone in my pocket and run downstairs.

"Hiro! Where are you going? Didn't you want alone time?" Aunt Cass questions me before I can get out the door.

"Oh, uh yes. Well you see, I need to finish this project for SFIT and it's a group thing so it can't be avoided." I lie.

"Oh sweetie, you signed up after all?!" she asked in glee.

"Yup! And since I had so much work to catch up on, they said if I just did this project, they'd excuse me from everything else." I lie again.

"Oh honey, that's so wonderful. I know this is hard, but Tadashi would've been so very proud of you; just like I am." She says, squeezing me tighter. Ignoring the part she said about Tadashi, I quickly hug back, then run out.

Normal POV

Upon arriving at the apartment, Hiro knocked exactly twice on Tadashi's door. The older brother answered almost immediately and yanked Hiro in to the younger boy's surprise.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Tadashi cried, pulling his brother into a hug. Hiro did not return it. Remaining stoic, he pulled away and crossed his arms.

"So can I get you some tea or hot chocolate?" Tadashi asked with a light smile.

"Who is blackmailing you?" Hiro asked, ignoring Tadashi's offer.

"Hiro, I thought I had it all figured out, but I was wrong. I was missing one very important piece of information." Tadashi began, sitting down on his bed. Hiro stayed standing and urged Tadashi to continue.

"Before I tell you this, I'm gonna need you to brace yourself for this. It's a lot to take in." Tadashi warned.

"Accepting the fact that you were alive was a lot to take in. I think I'll be able to handle this." Hiro said sarcastically.  
>"Hiro, I'm not sure you want to know who it is." Tadashi said nervously.<p>

Hiro headed toward the door to Tadashi's shock.

"Hiro! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I said if you didn't answer even one of my questions, I was out. I meant it." Hiro said, turning the knob. Tadashi rushed to his side and practically threw him onto the bed, closing the door.

"What the heck Tadashi?" Hiro questioned, rubbing his head where it had hit the bed.

"Okay, it's…" Tadashi began, taking a gulp.

"On with it Tadashi." Hiro demanded, getting impatient.

"Remember when I caught you at a bot fight?" Tadashi asked.

"Tadashi if don't answer the question now I'm gonna leave." Hiro warned.

"No, this relates. I promise." Tadashi said.

"Okay yes, there were a lot of times you caught me at a bot fight." Hiro answers plainly.

"The one right before I took you SFIT for the first time." Tadashi said.

"Uh, yeah I think I remember." Hiro said, squinting to recall the memory.

"Well remember that guy you ticked off? Yama or something?" Tadashi asked.

"He's blackmailing you?!" Hiro asked in alarm.

"Shh! Not so loud. And no it's not him. It's one of his goons." Tadashi reveals.  
>"I don't get it. What's one of Yama's goons got to do with anything about Callaghan?" Hiro asked, rubbing his head to comprehend it all.<p>

"He's working for Callaghan. Guy's not exactly fit, so he hired brawns. Yama's goon was more than willing when he found out that it was me he had to get to." Tadashi explained.

"Why? He doesn't even know you." Hiro pointed out.

"True, but he knows you. And Callaghan figured that the only way to get to me was to threaten you. Thus, he threatened to hurt you if I didn't do what he said." Tadashi explained.

"Which was acting like you weren't gonna come back." Hiro finished, feeling stupid for thinking that Tadashi didn't care.

"Precisely." Tadashi said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" Hiro asked.

"Because you asked." Tadashi said as if it were obvious.

"Not that Sherlock. I mean, surely this guy is keeping tabs on you, right?" Hiro asked.  
>"Oh that. Yeah, but he can't. Our deal was that my apartment is my only safe haven." Tadashi said.<p>

"That's why you said we could only talk at your apartment!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi scratched his head. "Well actually, I just wanted to enjoy some time with you. But let's go with your reasoning. It made me seem smarter." Tadashi said goofily.

"Nerd." Hiro said with a snort.

Tadashi cracked a smile as well.

"So is that all?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, don't worry about me. I've got Baymax. No one can get to me." Hiro bragged, puffing his chest out. Tadashi rolled his eyes and pushed Hiro off of the bed with ease. The boy fell with a thud and glared up at Tadashi whilst rubbing his arm.

"No one can get to you, huh?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Hiro mumbled, getting up.

"But seriously Tadashi. I can handle myself. Yama's goons don't scare me. What did you say his name was again?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't. Which is because I don't know what his name is. And Hiro, I'm not risking your life." Tadashi said firmly.

"Tadashi I can handle this. If not me, Baymax can. His armor is super sick." Hiro defended.

"I've seen it already Hiro. It _is_ impressive, but I still don't want to risk the chances of you getting hurt. I couldn't live with myself knowing you got injured on my account." Tadashi said.

"What, the 1% chance of me getting hurt scares you _that _much?" Hiro asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Tadashi replied very seriously.

"Tadashi I'll be fine. I wouldn't say that if I wasn't sure." Hiro reasoned.

"My decision is final." Tadashi says.

"But Tadashi-

"Final." Tadashi says firmly, silencing Hiro.

"So you really would've come back, right?" Hiro asked, just to make sure.

"Hiro, I would never willingly leave you. That's a promise." Tadashi says.

Biting his lip, Hiro hold his hand out and extends a finger.

"Pinky promise?" He asks shyly, embarrassed to bring up their childhood thing. Tadashi however linked their pinkies as if it were completely normal and he did it every day.

"Pinky promise." The older one says with a smile.

"And Tadashi." Hiro starts.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna pursue Callaghan no matter what you do or say, so there's your heads up." Hiro says nonchalantly.

"Hiro, no!" Tadashi says with sternness.

"You're technically not 'alive' so who's gonna stop me? Aunt Cass won't know because I won't tell her and the gang is on my side." Hiro said victoriously.

"Hiro don't!" Tadashi begged.

"Sorry big bro, but I have to do this. Callaghan just let you 'die' and I can't just let that go. He needs to be jailed for his crime and for a long time. I'm doing this." Hiro said with determination.

"Maybe you could just help me from here or something. Be a lookout or such." Tadashi suggested.

"Tadashi, you need to ease up a bit. I mean, you've been observing me. I'm fine. Not scathed in any way. I can handle myself." Hiro assured.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?" Tadashi asked with a sigh.

"Nope." Hiro confirmed.

"Just promise me one thing?" Tadashi asked.

"For sure. What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Be safe. Please. If you feel like you're in trouble, don't hesitate to call for help, even if it means revealing me." Tadashi pleaded.

"Tadashi, I don't know. Callaghan can't know you're alive." Hiro pointed out.

"I don't care. Just promise me that?" Tadashi asked with desperate eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Hiro said. Unbeknownst to the older Hamada, Hiro had crossed his fingers behind his back.

OOOOOHHHH Hiro you sneaky little bastard. I hope nothing happens to him. 0.0

-Girl you wouldn't expect


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro's POV

While I was walking home after telling Tadashi that I would pursue Callaghan anyway, only one thought kept buzzing in my mind.

'Tadashi said that Callaghan can't know he's alive, but he _also _said that Callaghan hired that man to keep tabs on him. That doesn't add up, meaning that Tadashi clearly lied to me. AGAIN. If he keeps lying to me at this rate, I'll refuse to talk to him. Does Callaghan know Tadashi's alive or not?'

That's all swirling around in my mind and I can't focus on anything else. Frustrated, I run back to Tadashi's apartment. I have to get the truth.

I'm a block away from the apartment when I'm approached by some man I've never seen before.

"What's a little kid like you doing around here?" He asks. His voice is deep and scruffy, sending shivers up my spine. Something about him just screams at me to not trust him.

"I was just heading home, not that it's really any of your business." I say, starting to quicken my pace to Tadashi's place.

"What's the rush? Scared?" He asks tauntingly. I face him for the first time and I recognize him from a bot fight.  
>"Of you? Definitely not. Don't get your hopes up baldy." I say with a smirk, turning around again, but I'm stopped when he grabs my hair. I let out a yelp of surprise and slight pain and he rams me into a wall.<br>"Are you Hiro Hamada by any chance?" he asks in a low voice.

"Nope. I'm Tam." I lie swiftly. "Now let me go." I add.

"Okay _Tam_. If you aren't Hiro Hamada, then I guess it wouldn't bother you if I just, oh I don't know, killed Tadashi?" He snarls.

"Who?" I ask in mock confusion.

"You know. Your brother. The one you broke down crying about the first time you thought he was dead. I'm not stupid little boy. I've been keeping an eye on both you, and your brother. If you don't do what I say, I might just have to 'have a talk' with Tadashi." He warns. I immediately slip away from his grasp and narrow my eyes as far as they go.

"How DARE you threaten my brother?! Mess with me all you want, but leave Tadashi out of it you cretin!" I screech angrily.

"Oooh. Hit a sore spot did I? Now that I know you care as much about the nerd as much as he does about you, my plan can get into action." He says darkly, covering my mouth before I can scream.

I breathe heavily through my nose, struggling for air, when his large hand covers both my mouth and nose.

"Nighty night Hiro Hamada. May nightmares cloud your vision." He says evilly, hauling me away. Two thoughts float in my mind before I black out from the lack of air.

_What the hell is going on with Tadashi? _

_And, man I hate the word 'plan' right now._

*Page Break*

Tadashi's POV 

I was just lying in bed and trying to figure out some way to get Hiro to change his mind about going after Callaghan when I got a text.

'You broke your promise, so I'm going to break him.'

I dropped my phone in fear and jumped up.

'Hiro!' I think as I quickly pocket my phone and rush out of the apartment.

I pull out my GPS and thank all that is holy for the fact that Hiro's still wearing his hoodie. I can track him. Yama's little goon is NOT going to get away with messing with Hiro. In fact, if I have anything to say about it, he won't hurt him at all.

*Page Break*

Hiro's POV

When I finally gained consciousness, I was met with complete darkness. Yama's idiotic goon must've blindfolded me!

"Mmmf mMf oomph!" I cry out in muffles. Gross! There's a gag in my mouth and it tastes like what Mochi smells like after he gets out of the sewer.

I hear dark chuckling and tense up instantly.

"Trying to talk, move, or even breathe too much will just bring you pain so don't waste your time." He said evilly.

I want so desperately to know what the heck is going on. If I had Baymax, I'd send this guy to another dimension, but I was trapped.

"Now, do as I say, and you'll get the gag removed." He started. I slowly nodded in understanding as that was all I could do.

"I'm going to show you a piece of the portal that Callaghan is trying to finish. You're going to tell me if you can build it." He says. I feel my blood boil at the mention of that traitor, but nod none the less.

Seconds later, I feel the blindfold being removed and I can see. We're in some sort of warehouse. Seeing rubble and debris scattered around everywhere, I assume it must be where I found out the truth about Callaghan. I mean, how many abandoned warehouses could there even be in San Fransokyo? Ugh, focus Hiro!

I watch as Yama's goon opens a box and pulls out a bunch of random parts and shoves blue prints in my face. Trying to move them to where I can see better, I realize that he tied up my hands and legs tightly.

"Can you do it?" He asks gruffly, removing the gag from my mouth. I choke a little, but clear up my throat quickly.

"I _can_." I say smartly.

"You want to be a smartass and I'll just get Tadashi involved." He threatens. That shuts me up real good.

"That's what I thought. Now, will you?" He asks with a smirk. I want to smash this guy's brains across the floor so bad, but he definitely has the upper hand on me and knows it too well. I can't do anything to get myself out of here without him hurting Tadashi.

"On one condition." I tell him.

"You're hardly in any position to be making demands here." He says in an amused tone.

"Good luck fixing it on your own then." I say with a shrug and loose smirk.

"I will break Tadashi apart." He warns.

"And then what? You'll have killed the only other person that could've helped your boss because I certainly won't help you after you kill him." I point out with a more prominent smirk.

To my surprise and fear, he just laughs.

"Huh?" I say against my will. I couldn't help it. I was confused.

"You're right." He simply says, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He comes toward me, puts the gag back in and smirk evilly as he types.

"If you won't do it, I know that softie of a brother you've got _will. _He'll do anything to make sure you're safe. I'll just let him know how much fun we're having and he'll do anything I say." He says victoriously.

"MMMPH LL OOO IMM MPHH!" I shriek, shaking violently in my chair.

"What was that?" He asks tauntingly. I widen my eyes in a begging fashion and he lets the gag out once again. I sputter and cough a bit before replying shakily, "I'll help you build it."

"That's so disgustingly sweet, too bad I already sent my message." He says, completely unapologetic.

"What did you say to him?!" I question.  
>He shoves the gag back in my mouth once more, but this time deeper and it hurts my throat a bit.<p>

"Oh nothing. Just that I'm keeping my promise. He broke his, so I break you." He says with a psychotic smile, pulling out something else from the box. I widen my eyes at the item in his hands and feel my life flash before my eyes.

Only one thought crosses my mind.

'I need a hell of a plan. And FAST.'


	5. Chapter 5

The Ultimate Plan

Chapter 5

Tadashi's POV

I was beyond thankful that the GPS was working right. I needed to get to Hiro, and fast. I've been searching for half an hour now, but I felt like Hiro's location kept changing. I wasn't sure what it was, but a bad feeling came into the pit of my stomach.

Hiro was a pretty sarcastic teenage boy. One bad snarky comment and he could get himself killed. I really hope he's smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. I don't think I can handle anything bad happening to him.

Another thing is that I don't want him to spend too much time away from me in fear of him finding out the truth…

Hiro's POV

I felt involuntary shivers fall up and down my body at unhealthy paces. I can act smug and cocky all I want, but I can't hide the fact that I'm afraid of guns. Especially when they're in the hands of my enemy's friend. Does that make him my enemy in law? Ugh, FOCUS Hiro.

"Any last words?" He asks with a sinister smirk, hand hovering teasingly over the trigger.

"Mmph mmph oomph!" I screech.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asks, yanking the gag off in one clean swipe.

A few coughs and sputters later, I stable myself and lose all traces of cockiness.

"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want." I plead, eyes downcast. Hey, even I know when I lost.

"It's a little too late for that." He says nonchalantly.

"W-wait! I'm smart, like REALLY smart. I can get you anything you want. You can use me." I offer.

"It's not very good to be this conceited." He comments, eyeing the gun in his hands.

"It is if you have something to be conceited about." I counter, regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"That's it. You're done." He says, pointing his gun back at me.

I bite my lip and try my hardest to rack my brain for an answer. One that I needed in mere milliseconds. Wait! That's it.

"My mega bot!" I cry just as his fingers brush past the trigger.

"What about it?" He asks in mild curiously.

"I'll give it to you. I-if you set me free." I say.

"No." he says flatly, crushing my spirts.

"Please. I'm just a kid." I reason.

"Why do you want to live so bad anyway? If I recall correctly, just a few years ago, you were so depressed, you_wanted_ to die." He points out.

I feel my heart stutter. Just how long has he been stalking me? He's bringing up stuff from before I even graduated. And it doesn't even matter because Tadashi helped me get over that.

But he did give me something to think about. Why did I want to live? Not to sound negative, but definitely not for myself. It's because of Tadashi. He would do anything for me and it's only fair that I do that for him. Thinking back to how depressed I got when Tadashi "died" I remembered that I promised him I wouldn't get too depressed to the point where I'd end up doing something drastic and I kept that promise up until I commanded Baymax to kill Callaghan.

I decided that if there was anything I could do to survive, I'd try and that's exactly what I'm doing. Not for me, but Tadashi. I owed him that.

"That's my business. Now do we have a deal or not?" I asked coldly.

"Alright. But no tricks. One false move, and I'll go straight for Tadashi." He threatens, coming closer to me.

Before he starts untying, he rolls out a pretty long roll of duct tape.

"What are you-

"Shut it. You've got a rather big mouth and I can't have you screaming for help once we leave. This is merely a safety precaution." He says.

I guess he's not as dumb as I thought. That's when I see a knife in his hand and get a bit worried. Before I can question anything, I feel a sharp pain on my lips. I gasp and touch them only to see that it draws blood.

"Now that. That was for both my amusement and your pain. This way you know that I'm not playing games." He says.

He then wraps the duct tape on my lips, and goes around my head three times to layer it on. I figured he did that because he'd have to untie my hands and this way I wouldn't be able to take it off.

Then he takes the knife and slashes the rope that confined my hands and feet, barely missing contact with the blade and my left foot. I shoot him a glare, but he doesn't seem rather apologetic. Trying to ignore the pain from my lips, I get up and stumble a bit. I have no idea how long he's even kept me in here, but it must've been a while if it was difficult to walk.

"By the way, someone named Nerd Alert keeps texting and calling you. I would let you see, but I don't want to." He says humorously. I flinch at the name because that was my codename for Tadashi I had entered into my phone. Luckily he both fails to notice and make the connection so I'm in the clear for now. I only wish I could tell Tadashi that I'm okay. I don't like the feeling that he's worrying about me.

***Page Break***

Tadashi's POV

"Alright either this stupid GPS is broken, or Hiro keeps moving because this damn thing keeps buzzing off the walls." I mutter irritably. I can't find Hiro and I've been looking for almost twenty minutes now.

"Try none of the above." A voice said behind me. I turn around and almost flinch in distaste.

"Callaghan." I spit out. He's got to be behind this.

"How nice to see you Tadashi. I think it's safe to assume you've figured out that your brother isn't wearing his hoodie." Callaghan says, holding up the blue article of clothing for Tadashi to see.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" I demand, throwing my GPS tracker to the ground.

"We had an agreement Tadashi. You weren't supposed to even look at your little brother but since you've been so keen on spending time with him, I thought Ryo could have his way with him." Callaghan said simply.

"We had a deal! You weren't to touch Hiro!" I cried out in anger.

"Neither were you." Callaghan says calmly. I try to calm myself down as best as I can.

"What's going to happen to him?" I ask, my voice on the verge of cracking.

"Don't worry. I made Ryo promise not to kill him, but he will threaten the naïve kid into giving him something. I think it was a battle bot or something." Callaghan said offhandedly.

"I swear if my brother has even one SCRATCH-

"You'll what? You have nothing over me Tadashi. I can do whatever I want and you know it. Don't provoke me into ordering Ryo to kill the boy." He warns.

I sigh. Callaghan has his reasons just as I do. I can't do anything and he's right about that. Still, I need to see Hiro.

"Where is he Callaghan? I just want to talk to him. He doesn't even have his phone on him.

"I'm afraid that's going against the guidelines of our deal so I must refrain from answering. Only know that he's still alive and he still will be after Ryo gets what he wants. I promise you that." Callaghan says.

"Alright." I whisper, although it really isn't.

***Page Break***

I looked in disbelief and awe as the goon let me go as soon as I handed him the mega bot. he said he didn't want to know how I made it, just that he was keeping mine. I was more than okay with that because I was finally free. However, as he was leaving, I realized he still had my phone.

"MMPH!" I cried out, as the duct tape was still in my mouth.

"What? Did you expect me to untie you?" He asked in malice. I glare at him and he eventually undoes the binds on my hands and feet that he had redone a bit earlier, but keeps the duct tape sealed.

I use my hands to make a phone gesture.

"Ah. Your phone. Here you are. Now I'll be on my way. And to answer your question from a ways before. I go by my tag, Ryo." He says before disappearing in the alleyways.

I don't even bother trying to mess with the duct tape; I know it's a lost cause. I simply unlock my phone to read the messages and they're pretty much what I expected.

'Hiro?'

'Hiro, I'm really sorry.'

'Hiro?'

'Hiro!'

'Hiro where are you?'

'Hiro please answer me, this isn't funny!'

'Hiro! I'm coming to look for you right now, so you better be ready for mother hen mode.'

'Hiro….please reply.'

Hmm. So he thought I was still mad at him. I guess I was just more confused than anything at the moment. I checked how many times he had called. 49. Wow. He must be really worried.

I start heading toward his apartment because there's no way I can call him with this duct tape in my mouth, and if I text him, he'll just demand that I call him anyways.

As I'm walking, I see Tadashi and…Callaghan?! He better have a good reason to be talking with that traitorous little creep. Not only because Callaghan's awful, but because Callaghan isn't even supposed to know Tadashi's alive.

"MMPHAHI!" I cry out, forgetting that I can't talk and mentally face palm myself.

"Hiro?!" I hear him cry, looking around in every direction until his eyes fall onto me. He rushes to my side almost instantly.

"What the heck happened to you?" He asks.

I give him a look with a raised brow.

"Oh! Uh, right. Let me get this off." He says sheepishly, undoing the duct tape. It probably takes over ten minutes because of all the layers, but he eventually gets it off of my face and I take deep ragged breaths.

"Hiro! Your lip! And the tape!" Tadashi says mortified, observing the crimson liquid lacing both the tape and my lips.

"Ryo may or may not have sliced my lip a bit. But I'm fine otherwise." I report.

"See, this is why I didn't want you knowing anything." He says, pulling me into him for a hug which I intentionally don't return. I want to scream at him, but it still kind of hurts to talk. I actually put forth a lot of effort to speak even just one word.

"Glad to see that the family reunion is a success." I hear someone say. I know that voice! Callaghan.

"What are you doing here?! And how did you find out that Tadashi is alive?!" I question, holding my throat in pain. That, along with my lips hurt like hell when I talk.

"Oh, Tadashi didn't tell you? Of course not. He's only trying to protect you after all." Callaghan said smugly.

"Tell me what?" I ask, eyeing Tadashi, hand still on my throat.

"Nothing important. Now c'mon. We have to get you fixed up. You're in a lot of pain." He says, dodging the question; something he's rather good at.

"NO. I am not going anywhere until you explain yourself. The truth Tadashi. And NOW." I demand, having about enough of his lies and nonsense.

"Allow me." Callaghan offered.

"No, he asked me." Tadashi cuts in.

"Actually…Tadashi I can't trust you right now. Maybe Callaghan is the better person to explain it." I say, not meeting his gaze.

"Are you serious?! You trust HIM over ME?" He asks, clearly hurt.

"Maybe I do! All you've done is feed me lies, whereas the only one Callaghan told me was that you were dead." I spit out at him. He looks like I smacked him in the face, but I don't even care right now.

"Actually I didn't say that Tadashi was alive, so technically I didn't lie at all."

"Thanks for summing that up. Now get on with it." I say, irritated by his presence alone.

"Alright then. I'll tell you that nothing Tadashi told you is the truth. I always knew he was alive and he knew that I knew. In fact, he's helping me build the portal so I can see my Abigail again." Callaghan says.

"That's not possible. Why would Ryo ask me to help then?" I ask, more to myself than to Callaghan. Could it be that he's lying to me too?

"Come on Hiro. Tadashi said that you were smart. I'm sure you can figure this out if you try." He says, amused.

I try to piece it in my mind. And then. It hits me. It all clicks. What I figure out though, it can't be true. Tadashi wouldn't help Callaghan would he?! But it does make sense….

If Tadashi lied about Callaghan not knowing he was alive, it would mean that Tadashi _could_ be helping him build the portal, which would explain why Ryo just empty threatened Tadashi to me by saying that I had to build the portal when he was actually just after my mega bot the entire time. The reason all of that makes sense can be justified by the fact that Tadashi wants to protect me. But one question remains in my head. Why the heck is Tadashi helping Callaghan?!

I then realized that I've had enough. My brain, mouth, and overall my entire body just hurt and couldn't take much more emotional or physical trauma.

"Hiro wait! He didn't explain it thoroughly!" Tadashi begins.

"Save it Tadashi. I'm done. I can only take so much of your sick lies. I'm through hearing anything you have to say. Have fun trying to build this portal, because I'll do anything to stop it, even if it means having to get past you. Nothing is going to get in my way." I say, shoving him away from me. I begin on the route home, but he stops me.

"Hiro ple-

"Save it. I'm gone." I say coldly.

"Where ignorance is bliss, tis folly to be wise." He says softly.

"Is that supposed to sway me? I mean it Tadashi. I'm done. I've completely lost all respect for you and I don't think it'll ever come back. Things were honestly better before…" I trail off my sentence, not wanting to say anything I would regret, but it was too late. The damage was done. Tadashi visibly winced and his eyes became glassy.

"You don't mean that." He says.

"Good bye." I say, before wailing away, formulating a plan to take both those traitors down. It was time to talk to the gang again.


End file.
